Brandi Says Hi
Brandi Says Hi is a 2015 action horror indie game that was created by Isaac Frye with some assistance from Jordan Frye and Bethany Frye. It involves the player traveling around many rooms in the area, looking for orbs in each of the rooms. There is a purple robot named Brandi in this game, hence the name of the game. However, he is not acting the way he should; he is possessed, alive, vandalized and is chasing down the player. There is another toy in this game called Aiko, who is a Japanese doll-type character with black hair, a red dress, a red hairband and has white skin. However, just like Brandi, she is alive, possessed and is also chasing down the player, which is the reason why her eyes are a glowing white color. The game has been played once on the VenturianTale YouTube channel by Isaac himself, who was able to beat all ten levels of the game. A short demo video also appears on Isaac's YouTube channel so people can have an idea on how to play the game. While the game is simple and has no story or background, it does provide a scary and terrifying but fun experience for the player. The game has been approved by Steam Greenlight and was added to the site on February 7, 2015. The game was also uploaded to Game Jolt on February 20, 2015. Game Instructions As found on gamejolt.com: (Browser controls are different) Gameplay: ''-MOVEMENT-'' Left = A Right = D Down(Doorway) = S Up(Doorway) = W Hold Shift to Sprint. ''-SEARCHING-'' Hold right click to search for collectibles. (ONLINE: Hold Left Mouse Button to search) Press left click to collect found item. (ONLINE: Hover over orb with Left Mouse Button to collect) Gameplay The player selects which level they want to play, with Level 1 being the easiest and Level 10 being the hardest. All ten levels take place in the same place, which is an area with ten rooms (eight small rooms, one medium-sized room and one large room). Using the A, D, S and W keys, as well as a computer mouse, the player must control a black doll-like figure in each level and must have it collect ten orbs scattered around the ten rooms of the area while avoiding Brandi the robot. Starting on Level 6, the player will also have to watch out for Aiko the doll. On the map of the game, a radar helps to track down where both the player and the enemies are, with blue representing the player and Orange representing the enemies. If Brandi is near the player or if the player leaves a room Brandi is in, he/she will hear Brandi saying "Hi", warning the player that danger is near. Also worth knowing is that whenever Aiko is in the same room as the player, she disables the radar for no more than a minute, making it harder to figure out where the enemies are, although the blue does remain on the map. The player must also pay attention to the number on the bottom left corner, which is the amount of energy that the player has. The radar will be disabled permanently if that number reaches ten. As each level increases, Brandi will begin to move faster and faster. Aiko will always move slower than Brandi, but her speed does increase slightly as the levels go up. The player will also begin to move slower, making it even harder for him/her to run away from the two enemies. The orbs get more trickier to find, as there are notably more than ten orbs in earlier levels. Finally, the energy the player has will go down faster and faster as the levels increase. It should be noted that the player running and searching for orbs contributes to how much energy is consumed, causing the number to go down a lot faster when compared to the player doing nothing. If the player is able to collect all ten orbs in each level, he/she wins that level and earns the chance to view the stats of the enemies and black figure in a stats section on each level completion screen. However, if he/she is spotted and caught by either Brandi or Aiko, he/she will be jumpscared by one of the two enemies. The player will also be jumpscared, usually by Brandi, if the number on the bottom left corner reaches zero. After the jumpscare, the player will then be brought back to the main menu. There are additionally two secret levels that can be found in the game. The first secret level is a practice level, which is ideal for those who are playing the game for the first time. It is accessed by double-clicking Brandi on the main menu. This level functions like the rest of the levels. However, there are no enemies, and the power is unlimited as well. Also unlike the other levels, the player can leave the practice level at any time if he/she clicks the menu button on the top right corner, which will redirect him/her back to the main menu. The second secret level is a secret Level 11, which can be accessed if the player double-clicks Aiko on the menu. It functions exactly like the other ten levels. However, the usual black figure is replaced with a shadow of Aiko instead. The shadow is able to move faster than the usual black figure. However, this means that her power drains a lot faster. In addition, the enemies also run a lot faster than the shadow herself. Therefore, Level 11 is the true hardest level in the game, and perhaps impossible to beat. Credits (this information can be seen on the online version during startup) *Game by Isaac Frye *Music by Jordan Frye *Art by Bethany and Isaac Frye Gallery Aikojumpscare.jpg|Aiko's jumpscare Aikochase.jpg|Aiko chasing the player Brandijumpscare.jpg|Brandi's jumpscare BRANDI SAYS HI Gameplay - HomelessGoomba|A demo video of the game that appears on Isaac's channel Brandichase.jpg|Brandi chasing the player BRANDI SAYS HI! ) - Indie Horror Game|Gameplay with Isaac Frye Trivia *This is one of two games that Isaac made, the other being Five Nights at VenturianTale. *Like Five Nights at VenturianTale, the creator of the game on gamejolt.com is listed as VT_HomelessGoomba. *If the player wins a level, the music that plays is the same victory music heard in Five Nights at VenturianTale. *The main menu song from this game is called called "Terror Toy". on the Venturian soundcloud page. It can be heard here: https://soundcloud.com/venturianmusic/terror-toy-brandi-says-hi-theme *For some reason, on the online version, if the player collects the ten orbs in the practice round, the game will say that the player beat Level 1. This does not happen on the downloaded version, however, as the player will be simply brought back to the main menu. *The game is free and can be downloaded from Game Jolt or played on the website, like Five Nights at VenturianTale, although the online is more buggy than the downloaded version. *''Brandi Says Hi'' has never updated lately since the day it was uploaded to Game Jolt. *Game Jolt lists the game as All Ages. *The online version is slightly different from the downloaded version (e.g. graphics and controls), but other than that, the two versions are identical to each other. *In some cases, there may be issues where the game screen is so big that it does not fit onto the computer screen. This problem only happens when using the downloaded version. *The practice round uses a different background audio instead of the background music heard during each of the real levels. *On the online version, there is an blue icon on the bottom right corner that reads "check out our channel," along with the VenturianTale logo. **However, if the player double-clicks the icon, it leads them to the secret practice round that Brandi will bring the player to if he/she clicks on him. * On the online version, if one stays on the practice level for too long, Brandi eventually kills the player and sends him/her back to the main menu. **Strangely, this does not happen on the downloaded version. This means that the player can stay on that level as long as they want. *The game was created using the program Clickteam Fusion 2.5, the same program used to create Five Nights at VenturianTale. External links * Greenlight page * Game Jolt page Category:Video games Category:2015 video games Category:HomelessGoomba Category:Isaac Frye Category:Horror Category:Horror games Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:VenturianTale